The Intern
by Tead
Summary: Forced into a slavelike labor force internship, what would you do? r&r please.


Sluurrp 

The warm august sun was starting to burn through the head of a girl sitting on a fencepost. Patience was now the only thing this girl tried to hold on to. Well… Besides her Strawberry Nirvana smoothie. Oh man, that poor thing was sweating: girl and smoothie. A small sip… then another… then once more. It came to the point that her Strawberry Nirvana smoothie was now Strawberry Nirvana smoothie soup, but that didn't get the girl down. She still drank and drank the soupy substance to the point that she got a stain on her black striped referee polo tee, but she didn't care. She was loosing her sanity along with shirt.

Staring at the now empty plastic cup that held her Strawberry Nirvana smoothie, handing it from one hand, to the other, then back again. A scowl appeared on her head, and with one swift move of the arm, she chucked the thing at a large circular sign yelling out to the world: "WHISPERING ROCK PSYCHIC SUMMER CAMP".

" WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" she yelled back with a fiery vengeance. There she held her arms in the air like a gargoyle for say, two or more seconds, then slumped over emo-like. "Where the hell is he?" said she once again like a broken tape recorder.

Not even the nice trees replied, so she sat there on the fencepost, waiting… and wishing for another smoothie.

As her beetle-black hail was about to spontaneously combust, a lingering shadowy figure over the girl sent shivers down her spine. Like she was trained, she slowly reached for her blaster, and upon reaching the blaster, she swiveled around, bouncing on the ground while aiming her laser gun at the figure.

To her astonishing surprise, it was a tall guy, with the same polo shirt, with his arms in sky. His expression on his face was hilarious.

"Oh… It's just you…" the girl said as the blaster was lowered, "…ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME!" FWAM! Just as swift as her last throw, the blaster hit the poor guy in the knees, and hard! The guy was now groaning in pain. "Jeez, Brig! What was that for?" he whimpered.

"That was for leaving me there for an hour! AN HOUR! I could have been caught by those stupid x-tremists and it would have been all because of your stupid sightseeing! You know this isn't our territory, and if Master Hand finds out, we would be in serious trouble!" The guy was silent for a moment. "Then why did you come with me, Brig?" he countered.

Her face bloomed red like a nice summer wild flower.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A MISSION!"

The guy held out a camera.

"It was! A mission for artistic photography, Brig!"

Frustration grew in the tween girl, but she was able to suppress the want to strangle the guy.

" Look, Rocky, let's go back through the door… And stop calling me Brig. My name is Bridgett if you didn't prior know." The boy was silent once again. "Yeah sure, I can go for a smoothie."

And so they walked through the forested hill, avoiding psychic animals and people until they reached a short tree. The guy got out a small golden key, and looked for the keyhole in the tree. Any normal person would laugh at their attempt to find a keyhole, but lo and behold, a small, out of place keyhole! Grasping the guy's arm, because she avoided holding his hand, Bridgett knew what was coming ahead, so she closed her eyes really fast as the guy turned the key…

A flash of light appeared really quickly, like a camera shot, except this light was brighter. Just a little bit, but just enough to blind someone for a few seconds. However, with that, they were at a sort of a docking station of sorts. Thousands of people were in this docking station, not really caring whether or not these two tweens magically appeared from next to a column, for everyone was appearing and disappearing from children to senior citizens, but we aren't talking about children and senior citizens. We are centering our attention to these two zebra shirt-wearing teens, freshly appearing into the "station".

Quickly, Bridgett let go of Rocky's arm like it was some part of a rotting corpse, and commenced walking through the crowd. Rocky followed shortly after. Despite the massive amounts of people in the room, the two was able to get through the crowd quite easily because no one wanted to get in their way. Trust me. You would not like to get in the way of the referees unless you wanted a face full of Master Hand's wrath. So instead of getting in the way of the two people, they gawked and stared. Someone even took out their camera and took a quick picture of the referees. Well… I lied. They aren't technically referees yet, they're interns. They had been picked, by what seemed like by random, by Master Hand and his cousin, Crazy Hand. They don't become full-fledged referees until they trained for two years. Bridgett had been training for about a year, while Rocky only trained round' seven months.

Enough with the life stories. Now… Bridgie and Rocky had worked themselves to a subway-like area, and had got on the subway-like train. The ride was smoother than a smoothie that was put in the blender for far longer than it required, so it was nice and quiet, a plus for Bridgett, who sat on a different car to be away from Rocky. Rocky, on the other hand, was now contemplating what he had done at Whispering Rock, and was hoping the "x-tremists" didn't find out about his little unnecessary photo shoot. Stressing out with his delayed reaction, he looked out the window and saw the city disappear and the grassland appear. It wasn't soon after that they finally reached their destination: Super Smash Brothers (and sisters, but no one cares about that) World Headquarters. It was amazing how enormous the building was. It could have probably could hold ten circuses. Most of it was simulation stages and guest housing, but it was still huge! It was very industrial and sleek. It was mainly white and black, but there were some red accents here and there. The train-like subway stopped in front of the building where most of the people got off. This stop was very, very long because train inspectors had to check everyone left the train except employees and interns. After that was done with, the train moved on to the back of the building where the two got off. No one used subway unless they wanted to go to the main station, or travel to other parts of the world, so seeing another person on the train was a big thing.

After Rocky and Bridgett got off the train, they heard a very familiar voice that sent shivers down their tiny little necks.

"HEY GUYS! What are you two doin' here?"

**THE**

**END**

**FOR**

**NOW**

**FOLKS!**

Hey umm... I don't ownthe _excellent_ game: Psychonauts, SSBM, or theStrawberry Nirvana smoothie. Pleasedon't sue me.

Also!Before I get into the hassle ofwriting more of this story, I need to knowif you want me to even bother. This is kinda the begining, so there not much going on, and you don't even know the main character yet, so keep that in mind. I'm open to requests andconstructive critisism as long as it's notopinionated, for example:

"i don't likeur characters! they are teh stupid!"

Well til' next time.

BTW... When did this site get so strict? geez... So much for "unleash your imagination and free your soul"...


End file.
